The Human Girl
by Everafterhigh587
Summary: When Lord Hater found a map to Neverland, he went there and kidnap Izzy on her twelve birthday. Izzy escapes and befriends Wander and Sylvia. She founds secrets about her past as she goes into hiding with her two new friends.
1. The Map

**FIRST**

 **EVER**

 **WANDER OVER YONDER AND JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES CROSSOVER FAINFICTION!**

 **I really should stop putting caps lock.**

 **So this is my version of Izzy's past. And MY HEART IS EXPLODING!**

 **I HATE MY LIFE!**

 **Disclaimer: You know this already!**

The Human Girl

Chapter 1: The Map

It was a lovely day for the watchdogs.

Why?

Because they were eating on their break.

In Lord Hater's food court, the watchdogs were eating their lunches and listening for their commander Mr. Peepers to start speaking.

"Guys look!" said a voice.

All the other watchdogs towards the voice. It was a watchdog, waving a map in his little hands.

"I found a map, and you know what that means?" he asked. The others gasped.

"Treasure!" the others said.

"TREASURE!" a familiar voice said.

All the watchdogs gasped. There, standing at the entrance, was Lord Hater.

He marched up to the watchdog with the map and snatched it out of his hands. Then he marched over to Mr. Peepers.

"Sir, is that the-" Mr. Peepers began, before Hate covered his 'mouth' and dragging him out of the food court. The watchdogs stared at him.

"What was that all about?" someone asked.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

You would have thought that it was Cubby, the youngest of the three.

It was actually Izzy, the only girl in Peter Pan's crew.

Izzy wake up, sweating and teary-faced. She looked around to see if Jake, Cubby, or Skully were awake. They were not.

Izzy sighed a breath of relief. She got out of bed and put on her rabbit slippers. She stepped outside the hideout and looked at the full moon.

Nightmare are normal, thought Izzy, but _five_ days in a row. It was starting to get ridiculous.

This wasn't the only time something weird have happened to her. For the past couple of days, she didn't feel cold when cold air comes, and she didn't feel hot when hot air comes.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

Izzy jumped when she saw Jake walking towards her. Izzy stepped back.

"Oh nothing. I just got a nightmare, that's all," Izzy replied, staring at the ground. Jake stared at her, his eyes gleaming with worried.

"Izzy. Are you all right?" asked Jake. "You have nightmares for the past five days _in a row_. What's wrong?"

Izzy bit her lip and nodded. Jake sighed.

"You want to sleep next to me?" asked Jake. Izzy shake her head.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she said. "I'm turning twelve years old tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean you're a teenager yet," replied Jake. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go to bed?" asked Izzy. Jake nodded and smirked.

"I like you as a best friend. Not as crewmate. As a sister." Said Jake.

Izzy blushed. "Thank you Jake," she answered as they both went inside the hideout.

* * *

"What do you mean it's the map?" asked Mr. Peepers asked.

"It's the map that can brings us to the girls," explained Hater. He stared at the map that could bring them to the answers. "My father was disappointed when I lost this map when the girls were born," he said, talking to Mr. Peepers, who was downright confuse, "But now, I have it, and nothing it going to get in my way."

He looks over to space. "Peepers! Set sail to Neverland. And the girls!"

Peepers stared at the other watchdogs and sighed. "Sometimes, I need some love and life. In my life," he said. He turned to see a photo of the baby girls and his eyeball widen. "Oh no," he said, before running after Hater.

 **No this isn't a cliffhanger. But it might be.**

 **Audience groans.**

 **Next, we'll go to Izzy's twelve birthday party the invasion, and where Peter Pan opens a little about her past, and what happens after.**

 **AFTER THAT WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF IZZY THE ICE PRINCESS!**

 **I REALLY SHOULD STOP.**

 **BYE!**


	2. The Invasion

Chapter 1: The Invasion

Cubby was greeted with cold water to the face. He spouted and cough out water and looked up to see Jake and Peter with buckets in their hands.

"Um, why did you do that?" asked Cubby. Jake and Peter smirked.

"We have to get ready for Izzy's birthday remember?" asked Peter. Cubby smacked himself.

Oh right," he said, "but why the water?"

"You never wake up unless a cold bucket of water hits in your face. So be quiet and make sure Izzy has the best birthday in her life," said Peter.

"Um we've always give Izzy 'the best birthdays ever.' Why now?" asked Cubby. Peter sighed and glanced at Izzy, who decided to sleep in Jake's bed.

"Because she needs to know the truth about her past," he said, stroking one of Izzy's pigtails, who giggled and sighed.

"Peepers! I need help with the map!"

"Coming sir!"

Lord Hater and Commander Peepers were sailing through the universe, looking for Neverland.

Expect one thing.

Lord Hater doesn't know where Neverland is.

"Sir what is it?" asked Peepers as he enter the prison chambers.

"I don't know where this 'Neverland' is," said Lord Hater, pounding the table with his fist. The map went flying out of his hands and landed on the floor.

"Sir, the map is upside down," said Peepers, then face palm.

"Peepers, I don't need you. The map is upside down." He turns his back to Peepers, who glared and walked towards two of the watchdogs who claimed to visit Neverland. "You two! Over here!"

The two watchdogs which that turn out to be Andy and Bob, turns to Peepers and salutes him.

"Commander Peepers! What do you want sir?" asked Andy.

"Do you know where this 'Neverland' is?" asked Peepers. The two watchdogs stared at him, baffled.

Are you kidding me?" asked Andy. "It's second star to the right, and straight on till morning."

"Yeah everybody knows that. Didn't you?" asked Bob. Peepers shake his head.

"I need your help with something," said Peepers. Bob and Andy glared at each other before looking at Peepers.

"We're listening," said Bob.

"Izzy wake up!"

Izzy groaned, opening her eyes. "Jake, I want to sleep more," said Izzy. She heard Jake laugh. "Oh Izzy, we have surprises in store for you." Izzy rolled her eyes and got out.

"Okay. Just give me privacy okay?" asked Izzy. He smirked and walked out. Izzy rolled her eyes again.

She walked to the window where the moon was. It was now sunny. Izzy took a deep breath and dressed in her party clothes. She stepped out to see her Neverland friends. Even Captain Hook and Mr. Smee was here. They all looked and said "Happy Birthday Izzy!"

"Okay so let me get this straight."

Andy, Bob, and Mr. Peepers were walking towards the front of the 'teeth.' Andy and Bob were listening to what Mr. Peepers have to say.

"So you're saying that the twins were separated from birth because Lord Hater's father fears that they will be too powerful to stop him. He wrote two maps, one to Neverland and one to another part of the galaxy. However, Lord Hater loses the maps because he was playing with Peter Pan. In reality, Peter knew about the twins and snatches them and puts both of them in the same places the map says," explained Andy.

Peepers nodded. Andy and Bob glared at each other.

"Oh boy," both of them said.

"We've got to get to Neverland before-"

"I've found it!" Lord Hater shouted. "Peepers! Prepare the Watchdogs!"

"Yes sir!" said Peepers, but before he go, give both Andy and Bob 'you know what to do guys' look. They smirked and ran past the other watchdogs.

"Izzy blow out the candles!"

Izzy was talking to the Pirate Princess and Princess Winger when Peter Pan called her to blow out the candles.

"Okay Peter," she said.

She walked to the table where her cake stood there. Then everyone swarmed around her and starting singing the Birthday Song:

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear

CRASH!

Suddenly, a ship that looks like head storms over Pirate Island. Peter look up and gasped, "Oh no," he said. He turn to Izzy. "Izzy, go back to the hideout."

Izzy gasped. "No," she stuttered.

"Izzy, you've got to for your safety," he said. Izzy shook her head. Peter smirked. "You're stubborn, just like your mother."

Izzy glanced at him, shocked. "My mother?" she gaped. "You know my mom?"

But before he could answer, the 'mouth' open and a 'tongue' rolled out and slopped on the floor. Then little guys with one eye and wearing silly costumes stormed out of the 'mouth.' Peter turned to Jake and Cubby. "Get her in the hideout now!"

All three kids glanced at each other before running to the hideout.

"People of Neverland! We mean you no harm. If we can give us the human girl you have, we will not hurt your people and-ow!" Mr. Peepers said when someone throw a log at him. He groaned, rubbing his eyeball. "Watchdogs! Attack!"

Then everything went to hell.

People were stabbed, wounded, and lying on the ground not moving (not dead). Andy and Bob looked at the three kids crouching in the big volcano- like mountain, and smirked.

"What do you think they're fighting for?" asked Izzy, as she glanced down and winced as Captain Flynn's harsh scream can be hear.

"I don't know," Jake said. Cubby was crying softly with Skully. Suddenly, they heard the door bang open.

"Yeah hey no way!" said Izzy. "They're breaking down the door."

The three kids ran outside to find two watchdogs looking everywhere to find someone or something. They glanced at Izzy and gasped.

"You're the magic human girl," Andy said. Izzy just look at them.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Jake, bringing out his Mighty Captain Sword. Bob got out his laser.

"Don't do it," said Bob. "We're here to help her. Our boss, Lord Hater, is here to capture her and we have to assigned to rescue her and-"

BAM!

All three of the kids fell down on the ground. Izzy crashed on her head and went unconscious. Jake groaned, getting up slowly and looked at Lord Hater. "Hey don't you dare," he said, but Lord Hater use his electrical powers to grasp Jake and throw him aside the door. Jake looked to see Hater walking towards Izzy. "No," he said before everything went black.

Hater glanced at Izzy, who was struggling to get up. She looked up at him, weakly, before falling down on her knees.

"Please. Don't," she started before falling completely down. Hater smirked and lifted the girl. He turn to Andy and Bob. "Great job guys!" he said. "More sundaes for you!" He turn to the weaken Cubby. "Stay down," he said and left with Izzy, Andy and Bob.

"Great idea," he stuttered before falling down on his face.


End file.
